The present invention relates to an article handling apparatus, and in particular, to an apparatus which is useful for handling a tire, wheel, or other component of a vehicle, earthmoving or mining equipment. The present invention particularly relates to an article handling apparatus which is able to be compactly stored, and which, due to its innovative design is able to manipulate large articles, such as tires, and wheels of mining or earthmoving equipment, or where space restrictions often apply.